


The Hangman's Noose

by winter_scldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Capital Punishment, Execution, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_scldier/pseuds/winter_scldier
Summary: "And as I took my lovers hands in mine for the last time, I knew it would not be the same without him. His beautiful, grey eyes had lost their spark, and he no longer had a youthful charm about him. He had seen far to much, and far to little. And now he had to face the hangman's noose."





	

I sat down next to his grave in Arlington National Cemetery, thankful that he got the respect a soldier deserved. To this day, almost three years later, the feeling of his hands in mine still haunts me. I remember wiping away his tears of anxiety and sorrow as he begged me not to let them execute him. I would run my fingers through his shoulder length hair and plant a gentle kiss on his soft lips, and not being able to hold back my own tears as I told him there was nothing I could do. 

I saw him for the last time two days before his execution by hanging. I forced myself not to look away when they brought him in. Guns to his head, steel shackles cuffed around his wrists and ankles. I forced myself to memorize every detail of his face. I wouldn't allow myself to forget anything. Not the loneliest freckle, or the tiniest scar. They were going to take him to what people called "The Death House" soon, and I could see the agony in his eyes. I wanted to scream at the guards to let him go, that he didn't do anything wrong. But I always stop myself. 

Everyday I remember it's my fault. I'm the one who put him in danger in the first place, all those years ago. It's my fault he ended up falling off the train, right into HYDRA's hands. He told me that he stayed strong there. He told me he managed to fight their control, for twenty years. He said he stayed strong for me. And it pains me that I can't do the same for him. I can't make myself forget the bad, and yet, I can't remember all the good.

It was a public hanging, and I remember sprinting as fast as I could to make sure i could get to a place where we could see each other. I remember there being a large crowd gathered around the gallows, ready to watch the worlds most wanted man pay for the crimes he didn't choose to commit. I remember people booing as the guards walked him up the steps, and the executioner tightening the rope around his neck. I remember his eyes frantically searching the crowd, and his body relaxing when his eyes met mine. I remember watching the tears pour from his once bright eyes, and I wished I could take his punishment instead. 

I remember watching the government murder my boyfriend, my everything, for something he never did. I remember watching them tie his hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. I remember forcing myself not to look away as the platform beneath him dropped, and his body seized as he suffocated against the rope. I sent so many letters and emails to the president, begging them to give him a hero's funeral, and they gave him one

I just wished he could've died on his own terms, and not fall victim to a corrupted system where they charge a man for crimes he did not commit.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so short :/ I dont know how to write this any longer.


End file.
